Connections
by umi amano
Summary: Being the General Manager of Pantasia proved to be arduous and tedious. Viewing his phone's address book, Meister Kirisaki suddenly felt the urge to reminisce and to talk to a classmate from back then Meister Kirisaki X Inaho Azuma [Kazuma's onesan]1shot


Hello! I am back with a Yakitate! Japan fic. It's my first YJ fic actually, so please be nice. This pairing may seem odd but my mind told me to write it. It's been bothering me for a while. Of course we all know Meister Kirisaki. Inaho, on the other hand, is Kazuma's violent older sister. I find her so cool though! Please enjoy!

**Connections**

Being the General Manager of Pantasia can sometimes be boring. Doing business calls and other errands proved to be arduous and tedious. It's not like you're allowed to bake all of the time, what with the stormy workload consisting of paper works and monthly reports. Also, your constituents aren't necessarily helping (think of Ryou Kuroyanagi and Ken Matsushiro).

This made Meister Kirisaki sigh. He was sitting on his revolving armchair, facing the long windows of his abnormally huge office. His office was situated at the 5th floor of the Main Pantasia Building and because of this, he could see the busy city below. Car horns honking and street people chatting away.

It wasn't exactly a "scenic vista".

Meister Kirisaki crossed his legs and for some reason, his right hand found its way towards his pants' pocket. He took his cellphone and out of pure boredom, he started to "review" his address book and reminisce.

As he scrolled down, he noticed another Azuma aside from Kazuma on his list.

"Inaho…" he muttered.

He started to reminisce. _It's been some time…I wonder how she is right now? Is she still the spunky gal I met at High School?_ At that, he once again stared at the name. Of course, this wasn't Inaho's number from High School. He took it from Kazuma, just in case an emergency happens to him. If that happens, he needs to contact someone from Kazuma's family and instead of conversing with Kazuma's rice addict of a grandpa, he'd rather talk to his older sister.

Lots of memories started to flood Meister's mind. Inaho was a spunky, loud, and sporty young lady. During their High School days, she was the captain of the volleyball team and was the vice-commander of a motorbike gang. She was wild and impulsive, but she was kind-hearted and good-natured. They were classmates.

Meister smirked at the memory of Inaho protecting one of their shy classmates from a bunch of guy bullies twice her weight and height. He remembered well how she swung a baseball bat, swatting the bullies with it. The bullies never retaliated and instead, they ran away. Either they're too bruised to retaliate or Inaho's screams have become too much for them to bear.

Meister himself was about to help the poor classmate of theirs but after witnessing what Inaho did, he concluded that she did a much better job than what he could've done at that time. He started to admire the girl, not for her monstrous power and boisterous voice box, but for the gentleness inside her.

Without a second thought, he pushed the dial button and pressed the cellphone against his ear. He could hear the ringing. After several seconds, the ringing stopped.

Inaho answered the phone.

"Hello?" she giddily asked. "Who's this?"

Inaho was about to board her motorbike when suddenly, her phone rang. Currently, she was standing beside the motorbike, carrying her helmet with the other hand.

"Azuma-san?"

"Yeah, this is Azuma Inaho. Who's this?"

"It's…me. Kirisaki…"

Inaho's eyes widened and confusion took over her. The name was familiar. She started to think and soon enough, the answer hit her. Her former classmate, Sylvan Kirisaki, the General Manager of THE Pantasia, where her brother was currently working at.

"No way…Kirisaki? As in THE Kirisaki from the Seitama High School Cooking Club?"

_So she remembers…._he thought.

"Yes. The one and only…"

"I see! So…what's this call all about?..." She suddenly gasped. "Wait, don't tell me something happened to Kazuma and-"

"No, no, don't worry. Kazuma's fine. It's just that…I'm bored."

Silence met them.

Meister was surprised when the familiar boisterous laughter rang in his ear. Inaho laughed.

"You called me because you were BORED!? What the hell is that!?" Inaho's laugh turned to a giggle. "Aren't you supposed to be busy man or something?"

"Yes. I am a busy man. It's just that…I'm tired…."

"Of what?"

"…Of being busy…."

Once again, Inaho boisterously laughed. Meister didn't quite get why she was laughing but hearing her laugh made a small smile appear on his face.

"Then why don't you bake? Surely, you have ovens and other baking equipments there!"

"Okay then. What shall I bake?"

"I don't know! Why're you asking me? I don't know how to bake! Actually I know how to bake but I can only bake one kind of bread, and that's none other than the ordinary Pan American. You, however, are a master. So…bake!"

"See? You can't even give me something to bake…"

"Fine, mister! If you want bread from me so much then…hmmm…."

Inaho started to think. She remembered the time when her classmate, Sylvan, asked her to taste his lunch. It was "one of his creations", he said. Inaho found that particular bread tasty. Her lips formed a smile when she remembered what kind of bread that was…

"…Why don't you bake the French Bread you made me taste at High School?"

Meister suddenly remembered the same memory. It made him smile, knowing she still remembered the taste of his bread. At that, he stood up.

"Alright. I'll bake…"

"Then I must say good bye to you then, Mr. Baker. Even if you're a master, you won't be able to bake with a cellphone on hand!"

"Yes. We can still catch up on things some other time….right?"

"Right."

"Well…goodbye, then."

"Goodbye. Kirisaki!"

"Wait!"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"…My name is Sylvan."

Inaho smiled.

"Sure, I know. Goodbye, Sylvan."

At that, she stopped the call. She boarded her motorbike and rode through the fields away.

_I guess I'll be seeing you again someday…_

Meister proceeded to his office's private kitchen. He finished taking his coat off and started to put his apron on. After doing so, he smirked.

_Inaho…I'll make you taste this French Bread once again, you'll see. _

"A bread delivery service sounds nice….".

And so, being the General Manager of Pantasia proved to be boring…but then, being a Master Baker proved to be something remarkable, especially with people around you who support you, particularly those from five years back….

**THE END**

I hope you like it because I enjoyed writing it myself! The high school bit was from my imagination but it suits them well, don't you think? Thank you for reading!


End file.
